omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lady of Pain
Character Synopsis The Lady of Pain is the fictional protector of the city of Sigil in the Planescape campaign setting of the Dungeons & Dragons'' roleplaying game. She is said to have the power to control each and every portal in Sigil, opening and barring them at will. Nobody knows exactly what she is. There are rumors that she's part of a group called the Ancient Bretheren, who predate the gods and include such beings as Jazirian, Ahriman and Mok'slyk, also known as the Serpent. When the latter empowered Vecna in his bid to take over the Multiverse and setting up shop in Sigil she was unable to drive him off: while she managed to force Vecna into a stalemate, his presence there would have eventually destroyed the city and with it the Multiverse, necessitating the party to take him down. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A | 'High 2-A ' '''Verse: Dungeons & Dragons Name: The Lady of Pain, Her Serenity Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Goddess, Protector of Sigil Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, True Seeing (Cannot be fooled by trickery or illusions), Space-Time Manipulation (Superior to Time Gods who can manipulate space and time on a multiversal scale. Additionally can create entire realms and space-times that bound the realms), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing (Can create mazes or even entire realms and trap those who provoke her inside said locations), Pain Manipulation (Just looking at Lady of Pain in the eyes can cause pain that is described as being greater than any pain describable), Negation (Can bypass God's regeneration and immortality; This means she can negate Mid-Godly Regen and Immortality of the 1, 2, 3, 4, 7, and 8 variety), Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Gods contribute to the balance of Chaos and Law that makes up reality; with an upset of the balance in favor of either one, severe effects take place within reality, including delusion of the minds of those aligned with the opposite force, inexplicable deaths, etc), Reality Warping (Even Lesser Gods are capable of altering planes in their favor. Should scale to the strongest of wizards, who can impose their will on reality through casting magic), Probability Manipulation (Every action taken by all deities has the highest possibility of success, even in the face of absolute failure; they will always move before their opponent, deal critical damage, and so on), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, comparable to gods who can survive being erased by the sphere of annihilation, which erases the body, mind, and soul), Conceptual Manipulation (Gods have the ability to interact with reality on the level of concepts and can govern them to their will), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 8, Avatars possess 6 and 9), Creation (Capable of creating objects and beings alike from nothing but her thoughts), Acausality (Non-Linearity), Non-Corporeal (Exists as nothing more than an abstraction and can maintain an existence without form), Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Precognition (All deities possess knowledge of any event that will affect their spheres or themselves many weeks in advance in order to give time to counter such events, and maintain knowledge on the best methods with which to counter said events), Mind Manipulation (Greater Gods such as Lolth are capable of controlling an entire race of beings from across the infinitely expanding multiverse), Death Manipulation (Can induce death, pain, wounds, rot, and many others), Shapeshifting (Gods can take whatever form they design), Aura (Maintains a godly aura that dispels of weaker beings), Avatar Creation (Greater Gods can create manifestations used to interact with the world). Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Status Effect Inducement | All previous abilities + resistance to abilities from The Serpent 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Repaired and completely restructured the entirety of the 2nd Edition Multiverse, a cosmology big enough to contain aninfinite number of realms that within themselves contain infinite planes akin to The Abyss {A realm that contains infinite demon-made planes with their own space-times}. Superior to any average god, to the extend where she lacks stats and is beyond divine ranking, making her superior to the likes of Shar and Mystra, whom of which can effect an infinite number of realities in various ways. Opposed Vecna after he had obtained knowledge from The Serpent) | '''High Multiverse Level+ '(Can instantly destroy the multiverse should she reveal her true form, with the multiverse's full scale containing 5th Dimensional Spaces. Considered on the same level as being such as The Serpent and AO, whom of which are transcendental of the forces of the multiverse) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Gods naturally exist outside of Linear Time and are Higher-Ordered Beings. Was going to traverse the endless void that was left after the Multiverse's destruction) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Can kill Greater Gods with only her thoughts. Physically superior to other Greater Gods, who are this powerful) | 'High Multiversal+ '(Repaired The Multiverse and it's Dimensional Spaces, that are 5th Dimensional in nature) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Vecna was incapable of injuring Lady of Pain, requiring most of his power to even resist being destroyed by her. Orcus explictly states that he would be incapable of beating her in a battle, even with the full power of the Last Word) | 'High Multiverse Level+ '(Exists in a higher realm beyond the infinite multiverse and are comparable to gods who'd transcend normal goodhood such as Ao) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multiversal+ '| 'High Multiversal+ ' '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient in anything regarding anything that happens in Sigil, otherwise Supergenius '''(Far smarter than most gods as well as almost all mortals) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Versions: Restricted Form | True Form ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pain:' just being around the lady causes immense pain. When she wanted to she was able to have Vecna (then a Greater God) spend a significant amount of power just to resist the pain she sent his way. *'Maze:' with a glance, the Lady can banish anyone to a maze pocket dimension. *'Shadow:' if you step in her shadow you die. that's just the way it is. *'Flaying:' instead of mazing someone the lady can just outright kill them. This even worked on greater gods and requires no effort on her part. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying/Boardgames Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Guardian Category:Female Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Games Category:Anti-Heros Category:Law Manipulators Category:Sealers Category:Chaos Users Category:Pain Inducers Category:Space Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Benders Category:Negation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Precognition Users Category:Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Aura Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Acausal Beings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 2